


The Blue side of Supernatural

by saiyukichan1



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Low and behold the boys learn of a possible item that can vanquish Michael back to heaven. In theory anyway so the only thing left to do to make sure it does what the legend says is to steal it from the NYPD's most prominent and well protected Commissioner. Easier said than done because of one little problem.





	1. Arrested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leticheecopae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/gifts).



> This is mostly a side story. Nothing to do with 'conviction' if you were hoping. It can be a stand alone even if one character is borrowed and 'used' very well in this story.

“Damn it Dean what the fuck did you do?!”

“Shhh… I found the artifact that we need. The commissioner has it in his office.”

“You were trying to break into the commissioner’s office!? Are you nuts?”

“Yeah, why do you think I’m here?”

The elder Winchester just rolls his eyes clearly agitated by his younger brother at the moment. He stops, closes his mouth with a snap and stares at the detective who brought him in. Said detective pinches the bridge of his nose the frustration clear in his actions. Sam turns slightly in his chair to eye the object of his brother’s attention.  
Raising a brow the taller brunette smirks knowing full well what is going through his brother’s head at that moment. 

“Ah I see. He’s the reason you let yourself get caught.”

“What?! No. He’s the one who called me out on my ID. He’s good I’ll give him that. Just means we’ll have to get updates on our ID’s if we want to fool anyone.”

The detective then turns to look at the oldest Winchester behind the visiting glass. To create more ire Dean waves and blows the detective a kiss making Sam laugh. Exhaling the older male exits then reappears in the room with Dean. From Sam’s view Dean is resisting going back to lock up. But secretly knows that his brother is doing it on purpose. Behind closed doors though the Winchester examines the man’s reflection sure enough his eyes lit up in the mirror. Explains a lot really. 

“Get off of me you fucking asshole!”

“Come on quit fighting and just fucking walk already!”

At that point Dean throws back his head and nails detective Reagan in the nose. With a curse he shoves him into the wall, clearly pissed.

“Ooh don’t promise me with a good time.”

“You fucking wish.”

Dean actually complies with the detective as he leads the other male to the bull-pen. The dirty blonde turns quickly to catch the Reagan’s attention. 

“You’re a shifter, right?”

“Excuse me. How is it any of your business?”

“Ah so you are. Let me guess you haven’t been told that your eyes give you away to hunters. Let me guess something bit you so you don’t really have anyone to teach you.”

Now under the officer’s skin Dean smiles that 100 watt smile to taunt the man. No more than three days in the hole does Castiel show up to bail him out. As soon as Dean is walking out of the building with Castiel he spots the detective with a young male.  
Like this can go any better. Dean waves again at the detective raising slight alarm from the other male.

“Love you too honey bun! See you later!”

“Hunter…”

Castiel stops to pull Dean next to him. The action kind of ruffled Danny’s feathers but he doesn’t let on about it. The angel leans into Dean whispering something to him. Dean’s hazel-green eyes widen in what appears to be shock. The man automatically reaches for a weapon, a weapon that he no longer has because it’s still in lock-up. Ones he’s not going to be able to get back because he has no permits to carry them. Reagan looks back to Theo a raised eyebrow in place.

“Do you know who they are?”

“No why don’t you enlighten me.”

“They’re both hunters. Dean is human while the other is an angel. Danny that means they are either here for an item or for something. Be careful around them.”

Both men get into a fully restored ’67 Chevy Impala, the attention to detail spectacular. Jaime and Joe would both love it Danny thinks. Theo catches the detective’s attention once more holding out a box. He smiles gently at the older man as he opens the box to smell the delicious food. Not able to hold himself back at the thoughtfulness he leans down to place a chaste kiss to the younger man’s cheek. 

“Reagan you’re getting sentimental in your old age. You’re wife made it for you. She said you hadn’t eaten since yesterday at lunch.”

“Theo, I’m fine. I’m just busy is all, especially with that guy. Tell me, just how dangerous are they?”

“On a big scale; like the apocalypse kind of scale. Not to mention they are notorious for their skills as hunters.”

“Great just what we need.”

Dean exhales once he’s finally out of sight of the NYPD detective. Fidgeting he groans out loud. Castiel cuts his blue gaze towards the older Winchester an odd look on his face. 

“You wanted him didn’t you?”

“Oh hell yeah! The ass on that man, but he wore a wedding band…”

“And that has stopped you before?”


	2. Dirty laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut or PWP... however you wanna consider this. But I promise you there is a reason behind it.

Sam quirks from the backseat. Dean huffs but doesn’t say anymore the bulge in his jeans says everything. The three find a hotel relatively close to the precinct. Plopping his bag on one of the beds Dean pulls out some of the clothes but shoves them back in in revulsion.

“Laundry. Hey did anyone see a Laundromat on the way in?”

“Dean there’s one down the hall. Or check downstairs.”

Dean grunts and throws his bag over his shoulder. Why is it all the way on the first floor? In a dark corner of the building no less, the seclusion of the laundry room making Dean nervous. He glances around before he even enters the room an odd feeling racing up his spine. The room door quietly opens then closes alerting Dean that someone else is in the room. He turns around swinging catching the person on the jaw the other stumbling back. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Dean, Dean Winchester?”

“Who’s asking?”

He doesn’t drop his guard but keeps his hands loosely by his face. Danny curses as he wipes the blood from his busted lip. 

“Hey Reagan you alright in there? He’s not giving you any trouble is he?”

The oldest Brother grunts as he’s thrown onto the top of the washer. Dean grits his teeth as Danny twists his arm a little further up his back. Danny spreads his ankles a little wider throwing the Winchester off balance. 

“What ya searchin’ for in there? You know you’re going to find something you’re not going to want.”

Danny snort his hand fully stretched out in Dean’s front pocket. The Winchester groans at the obvious fondling the detective is doing. 

“You’re such a tease man.”

Theo laughs at the comment from the door finally alerting Dean that he is there also. Reagan growls the man instantly pulling back. 

“I don’t know Reagan. Gauging by his reaction he’s had the hots for you since you locked him up.”

“Bull.”

“Ah come on! Let’s have a little hunter sandwich. I mean he’s even gorgeous to look at. Besides man you need to lighten up and on the plus side how many were’s can say they had the pleasure of fucking a Winchester?”

Dean shivers at the growl in the guy’s voice; all lust and seriousness. Keeping his hands on the washer he looks over his shoulder. What shocked him is the other male openly feeling the detective up and him allowing it. 

“Alright fine… but I’m not getting charged with rape. So Mr. Winchester here has to consent if he wants to participate. Understood?”

“You’re such a cop.”

There’s definitely a duh stare gracing Danny’s face at the last comment. Yet it doesn’t stop Theo from holding his hand out to Dean to take it.

“Do you consent?”

“Hell yeah.”

Theo pulls the Winchester flush against his chest with a slight stumble from Dean. Danny leans against the wall behind Theo showing no clear signs of wanting to join in just yet. Content enough to watch. Hazel-green eyes turn lustful at the firmness beneath his hands. Theo wastes no time in getting the eldest brother naked. Dean gets the hint and follows suit by stripping Theo of his. Rough, calloused hands splay across Theo’s chest delighting in the feel of hard muscle underneath. Danny grunts uncomfortably drawing Dean’s attention back to him.   
He gasps in shock as Theo palms his erection through his jeans attention still focused on the nonparticipating detective. Head falling to the wolf’s shoulder Dean immediately snaps it up at the firm pressure behind him. Warm, inviting, and the most interesting blend of cologne he’s had the pleasure of smelling on a man. Sinfully slow Danny runs his hands down the front of the hunter’s jeans, kneading his hips briefly, then massages the tense planes of his back, feather light kisses in his wake. A soft groan escapes the human male. Theo reaches around the hunter to grab his ass he purposefully drags his knuckles against Danny’s straining erection. The older male leans over Dean to pull Theo into a sinfully hot kiss. It leaves Dean pressed on both sides the brother wiggling to get some sort of friction. Dean startles at the glowing blue hue of Theo’s eyes as he pulls back.   
Quite suddenly not feeling so safe Dean attempts to move. He should have caught it the first time.

“Uh yeah…guys not so sure about this anymore. The last thing I want is to be changed into something I can’t come back from. I’ve done vamp already I don’t need to add shifter to my list of things.”

Theo pulls the brother’s face to his only to explore the delicious cavern running its mouth. This action effectively shuts him up. He tenses as his hands are brought down behind him, the cold metal a cold shock. Not giving him long to think Theo grasps his hips to yank them forward and pool his jeans around his boots. Danny leans up against the hunter’s back, laying his head on his shoulder, one hand trailing the column of Dean’s throat to finally play along the Winchester’s lips then dipping in his mouth. Theo takes the hint and begins to ease the male onto the floor. Dean grunts uncomfortably but his eyes shows his confusion when the two start in on each other. They both laugh though at Dean’s noticeable squirming. 

“Come now you don’t think we forgot about you do you? You as you are would not be able to handle two horny shifters as you are. We are a little more aggressive when completely and utterly aroused. So please enjoy the show for we do not want to hurt you in our escapades.”

He can only nod but his dick doesn’t like it. Yet Theo is right the two were seriously aggressive and completely hot to watch. Though the young male had the more dominant personality out of the two when it comes to sex. A fierce growl comes from the detective before he overpowers Theo and forces him on his stomach and impales his ass. With baring teeth he hovers over what could be considered a type of scenting gland behind the wolf’s ear. Danny extends his claws the slightest to pierce the tender flesh then licks that same gland wrenching a high pitched mewl from Theo. Dean scoots back to the dryer terrified yet fascinated by their display. The youngest male wasn’t kidding in the least that he can get hurt by these two. Never had a creature scared the shit out of him this much than these two shifters. But his mind is still urging him to have a couple rounds with them.   
Reagan slows his thrusts trying to torture the younger man’s walls into a highly sensitive area. The detective cradles the pup to his chest only to bring them both back onto Danny’s knees. The angle bringing the bear deeper into the warm heat forcing a tender growl from Danny. Theo reaches back to use Danny’s neck as leverage to ride his cock. The pair looks amazing to Dean’s blitzed and horny mind. 

“Babe he’s watching.”

“And?”

“Are you ready enough for him?”

The downright devilish grin that broke across Theo’s face made Dean a little nervous. Theo pushes back down on the NYPD detective’s cock a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Even more so when that sweet bundle of nerves is hit. The brunette arches off of Danny’s lap to slowly inch onto the floor his orgasm still coming hard. He pants with a grin on his face watching as Danny literally crawls seductively over to their human counterpart.   
Straddling the man’s waist the older one sinks down to rub some friction between the two. Dean bites his bottom lip trying to hold back from coming right then and there. Danny reaches around pressing himself against Dean’s chest to expertly unlock the cuffs the metal clinking to the tile. 

“Holy shit!”

Dean arches up pushing Danny back at the startling wet warmth enveloping his prick. With Danny’s weight on top of him he wasn’t able to buck deeper into the delicious warmth. Danny startles a little when Theo places his hand on his ass to hold him still and to not fall on him. The detective groans as Theo is bobbing on the hunter’s cock also rubbing against his backside. Moving to give Theo better room to work the Reagan sidles in behind the Winchester anxious to try something. He kneels cradling Dean’s head in his lap to lean down and capture his mouth. The scent coming off of him smelling like beer and apple pie to the bear.   
Dean whines as Theo is sucking and licking his way down to the juncture of his thighs. That tongue of his wicked to have. Totally different than with a woman goes through Dean’s mind at that moment. He forgets the thought completely when Theo’s rough tongue breaches the tight ring of muscle hidden there. Danny pets Dean’s slowly soaking brow when Theo raises his head slightly to look Dean in the face.

“You ready little hunter? This may sting at first.”

The Winchester doesn’t say anything but let his arousal speak volumes through his hazel-green eyes. 

“Alright then try not to tense.”

Rubbing his side Danny tries to distract the hunter from the sheer size that is Theo pushing into his tight hole. Instantly Dean whines the sound surprising him as he scrambles for something to grip onto. The oldest brother drags his teeth over his bottom lip to stop the pained moan from bubbling to the surface.   
Noticing the pained look the detective shifts to hover over the hunter’s lips. Dean chasing the minty taste of Danny’s toothpaste as Theo pushes in a little further. He stutters a bit upon movement but Danny effectively distracts the man from the fullness that is Theo. Well seated Theo caresses Dean’s cheek with one hand thumb idly rubbing across his full bottom lip teasing Danny in the process. Done with the wait Theo slides out then thrusts back in, balls slapping Dean’s pert ass. Almost permanently stuck in an arched position and an O face Dean moans out loud as the brunette changes the angle. Blitzed is how the hunter is feeling the wonderful fullness caressing his now sensitive walls. The wolf slides his knees right up along Dean’s hips and pulls the hunter on top of his lap. He sinks a little more again fully seated on the man’s prick. Dean wraps his arms around the younger male’s neck slowly riding him to torture.   
That is until Danny inches up behind him now making him hyper aware of what’s going on. His voice is like a deep baritone the huskiness making the Winchester shiver.

“That’s it get nice and wet, loose.”

Theo catches Danny’s attention unsure they should really try that. Their human makes the final decision by grabbing Danny’s hip and tugging on it.

“Take… that as a yes…”

There’s the detective at his back lazily licking and nipping his neck. He tilts his head to give more access only to have the other man’s cock head nudge against his hole. Almost to the point of pain Dean grinds his teeth as Danny pushes upward. Dean can’t help it he full out screams at the ripping feeling, the large adjustment his body has to go through to accommodate. Definitely should have taken into account on their sizes before he agreed to this Dean thinks in a pained haze.   
Giving the human a few minutes to adjust and wiggle on his own the two shifters cover the male in tiny kisses. It’s all on Dean to lead them on what he wants. Barely the slightest stroke of up and down movement Dean comes all over Theo’s stomach. Not entirely done with the human male yet they ease him back down a few times. Dean struggles to keep upright but eventually falls back against Danny, weight and all. Eyes at half mast, the hunter curls forward at the last thrust from the two, little specks of light dance across his vision. Limp against the wolf the younger male cradles him to his body while the Reagan carefully pulls out. 

“Heh… I think we broke him.”

“You should be more careful… if I hadn’t joined in you would have knotted him.”

“Dean?”


	3. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interruption from Sam may have been a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Somewhat of a teaser chapter.

All eyes except Dean’s quickly make their way to the open door. Sam’s standing there rather uncomfortably holding his weapon loosely. The other brother recognizes the detective but doesn’t recognize the guy cradling his bother against his chest.   
Danny looks to Dean but the man is barely in it; like he’s still too blitzed out to even notice his brother right now. But he did which Danny can admire in a man. The hunter looks at the two plus Sammy then attempts to stand on his own. Miserably on the first try, succeeded on the second. 

“Did you have to indulge yourself in the laundry room? I mean we’re at a hotel.”

Dean looks back at the two while he pulls on his discarded pants. Sam turning so the other two can at least get their pants on too. The much taller Winchester doesn’t stay though he continues back to their shared room. Castiel looks up from his book at the disheveled Dean walking in behind Sam. 

“You look ruffled.”

“Thanks for noticing Cas.”

“They didn’t get you pie?”

The oldest Winchester just stares blankly at Castiel for a moment before he blinks. Sam hides a snicker before moving onto his own bag. The angel removes himself from the chair to the mini fridge; procuring pie and a beer.

“Oh my god! Cas you’re the best. Holy shit even better!”

Dean literally attaches to Castiel taking him down to the bed; who’s carefully juggling the closed pie and an unopened beer. Sam settles down in one of the chairs to level a look at the other two men in the room.

“Now how do you suggest we get this artifact from the commissioner without getting arrested this time?”

“I can see if Danny can get it. I mean he’s an officer under the commissioner’s command… what…?”

“Look we might be pushing our luck on that front. Yeah okay you’ve just had a one night stand with the guy but that doesn’t mean anything. Besides have you even bothered to make the connection?”


	4. The Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally tells Danny what it is he's after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly it's all coming together.

The elder Winchester blows air out through his lips in a deflating action but doesn’t seem to give up on the idea. Not minding one bit about being ‘caught’ by said detective again. Maybe a little sexscapade on the chief’s desk to satisfy his kink will do. It honestly didn’t take as long as Sam or Dean, mostly Dean, thought to hook up again with said detective. A little schmoozing on Dean’s part and he’s pressed against the wall by the detective in a secluded barely used hallway of the precinct. Dean pushes back against Reagan causing the slightly older man to stumble back. 

“It’s not so easy to take you know.”

“But that’s the… thrill of it.”

He slams Dean’s wrists up above his head daring the hunter to move. While pinned to the wall Danny takes the moment to fondle Dean’s ass. Decidedly trying something new and the hunter wasn’t against it in the first place. Easier to handle Danny grabs the cuffs off his belt to close the cold metal around the strong wrists of the Winchester. Dean pushes back again only to get pulled back and pressed firmly against Danny. A silken material slides against his cheek the material soft making Dean lean into it. He panics a little as Danny begins to gag him. The hunter mumbles something then fights a little but calms as the detective runs his hands from his chest down to the button on his jeans. 

“I thought I would never go to anyone else besides my wife…but it’s like you’re an addiction; easy to start but hard as hell to quit.”

The detective nudges Dean’s feet apart dropping the man’s frame a little more. Nimble fingers make quick work of the Winchester’s pants to come sliding back up to cup his sac. Tapping a rhythm along Dean’s stomach all the way to the gag Danny pulls back. Dean mewls behind the gag as the NYPD detective licks behind his ear. 

“I know you’re not just here to fuck me Dean. What is it that you came here for?”

“Mmmf… mm…”

“I guess I can wait for your answer after I screw you senseless like you want. Bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

He doesn’t waste any time in prepping just wiggles out of his own slacks to free his already hard cock. Dean’s panting now around the gag, head hanging between his outstretched arms to snap up as he pushes in with no warning. The Reagan laughs quietly in the Winchester’s ear at the strangled scream forcing itself around the silk. Almost dropping to the floor Dean leans into the wall to glare back at the cop. Danny takes this show of weakness to press claws to the back of Dean’s neck thumb tracing circles. The Winchester attempts to move from the sharpness of the man’s claws only to scream again in pain as they pierce the tender flesh of his neck.   
Forcing the eldest brother to his knees he falls forward, barely able to catch himself on his hands. This whole time the detective still comfortably seated deep in his ass. Danny leans over Dean to drive his thrusts in deeper purposely avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves each time. Wanting to hear the man’s voice the Reagan unties the gag, dropping it to the floor. Automatically Dean grits his teeth at the stimulation that Danny is providing. His breath warm around the casing of his ear. With a full-bodied shiver Dean comes over the floor.

“You’re not done with me are you?”

“Hey you wanted this. So don’t go blaming me if it takes a minute to satisfy me. This should answer… your question about why… I’m not always with my wife.”

Danny huffs but hauls the man up and tosses him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes to duck into the office closest to them. Dean feels a little woozy after the manhandling but doesn’t say anything as Danny steps back to admire the view after laying him gently on the wide desk. The view to the detective took his breath, toned tight abs, tight chest, strong sinewy arms, solid thighs, and most of all that made his mouth water the half hard cock nestled between the hunter’s thighs. 

“And by the looks of it you’re not done either.”  
“So why do you want to know what I’m here for? It can’t be that… ah fuck!”

Dean arches off the desk as Danny thrust in hitting the prostate right off the bat. Curling his toes Dean pants out the next question.

“Do you even know what I’m looking… mother of… for?”

He doesn’t bother to respond but keeps pounding that sweet little bundle of nerves. Finally Dean can’t handle it anymore as everything around him exploded in bright light. Dean whines uncomfortably as he feels he’s being stretched to the limit. The slightest movement from Danny and Dean is arching back off the desk with a forceful orgasm. Sweaty and clearly spent, Dean collapses back against the desk. In a show of tenderness Danny wipes the sweat from the Winchester’s brow to lean over and lay kisses across his forehead. 

“A trinket you could say… Stop moving… like the one your father has… shit… of St. Michael. Can you get it for me?”

Danny looks skeptical not sure he can trust the human. That medallion has been in the family for generations now. Well the cop’s family, it has never left the hands of the commissioner. Unlocking the cuffs Danny still doesn’t move back. Dean props himself up on his elbows to fully look the commissioner’s son in the face, he involuntarily throws his head back after making the mistake of scooting closer which causes him to slide a little on Danny’s cock. In shock the hunter holds onto Danny’s shoulders as waves of pleasure run their course.   
The hunter drags his teeth across his bottom lip hoping to heaven the cop agrees.

“Why is it so important?”

“You wouldn’t believe me even… if I told you. Look I need it for my brother’s safety… you can understand that right? He’s the only family left to me.”

Indecision warred on the detective’s face. Chocolate eyes searching the hazel-green ones before him he senses the sincerity there but something vital is being with held. That something he needs to know before he agrees to anything with the Hunter. 

“I can’t get…”

“Look if you can’t get it can you at least tell me how I can?”


	5. The Man of the Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally get's to lay his eyes on the item that can supposedly help them expel Michael.

Danny finally sits back able to move without causing either pain or extreme pleasure to the human hunter and analyzes the information he’s been given. Able to pull out after three more minutes they both slide off of the desk. Barely getting situated in their clothes does the door open to the outer office. 

“Oh! Um I’m sorry didn’t know you were back here detective. Is there something I can get for you?”

“I got it, thanks.”

The Reagan glances over to Dean leaning casually against the desk. She picks up on the subtle glance and heat in the detective’s eyes. Well if the man’s gonna cheat might as well be with a fine piece of ass. 

“Winchester, come on I’ll show you around.”

Watching the two men leave she sucks in her bottom lip admiring the view that is the two.   
Dean can’t help but laugh when Danny grabs his hand to pull him out of the room; barely giving the other man enough time to wave goodbye to the lady and into a bathroom. 

“What’s so funny Winchester?”

“She’s totally checkin’ us out man. You mean to tell me you didn’t feel her eyes on your ass with your animal senses?”

“Hmf no. I’m married I don’t notice things like that after being together so long.”

“Right… hence why you’ve slept with me… twice. What can’t tell your wife that you like dick too?”

That hit a nerve. The eldest Reagan spins quickly on the Winchester and pins him to the wall cutting off just enough air. But there isn’t fear in the hunter’s eyes just plain out truth and challenge. Obviously noting the fearlessness in his eyes he let’s go to toss some towels at the other. Dean smirks but proceeds to bird bath in the sink. All the while thinking it’s probably not a good idea to see the commissioner covered in cum. Finally done Danny looks over to Dean still scrubbing furiously at his back and failing miserably at the middle. Annoyed he saunters over to the other to grab the towels, dampen them, and proceed to scrub him down. He feels Dean’s eyes on him in the mirror but smirks to himself at the somewhat hard look to read. Finished cleaning up the two make their way back up to the commissioner’s office and hop on an elevator. Once inside Dean leans against the wall watching Danny through hooded eyes. The detective is standing rigid, hands shoved deeply in his coat pockets, and expression relatively blank. Dean sighs rather loudly but sidles over to the other man and slides his hand along the man’s ass.   
Letting out an undignified kind of squeak Danny glares daggers at the hunter. 

“What in the hell man?!”

“Can’t seem to keep my hands to myself. They have a mind of their own. Will you forgive me?”

Dean looks at the other man through his lashes trying to give him the best innocent look he could muster. The door pings at their floor opening to a busy open office. All except for the single glass door in the back of the room. The Winchester stops outside the door his skin getting this crawling feeling. 

“The commissioner’s office is that one right there. What you’re looking for is on the shelf behind his desk. Know this I’m not in this if you decide to go through with it.”  
Scoping out the place Dean walks up to the blonde sitting at the desk in front of the office. He smiles gently at her hoping she’ll drop her guard. Yet she looks up not in the least disarmed by his smile but even more apprehensive. 

“Can I help you?”

“I don’t know maybe. I was wanting to meet the commissioner. I’ve heard great things about him, I just had to meet him in person. But it appears he’s not here.”

“That’s a good deduction. He is at lunch at this time. Can I leave him a message?”

“No, no thanks maybe another time.”

Frustrated Dean stalks back to the elevators seemingly put out. As the doors open Dean almost takes out Commissioner Reagan as they open. The Winchester stumbles then falls on his ass after running into the solid figure that is Frank Reagan. Said man is solidly built and slightly taller than his son Danny.

“My apologies young man, are you alright?”

“Um yeah I’m alright.”

Frank Reagan holds out a hand to help him up. Dean blinks rapidly then grabs his hand easily being hoisted up. ‘Maybe I can just ask the commissioner’ crosses his mind. But then again ‘Michael’ might not like that thought seeing that he now has his one true vessel. Worrying his lower lip Dean catches the older man’s attention. 

“Sir can I talk to you about something?”

The commissioner looks around and assesses the situation and Dean’s body language. Definitely not a matter meant for others to hear. 

“Of course, come into my office.”

No sooner does the Winchester step into the office the itchy, crawly feeling increases under his skin. He swallows down the growing nausea as his eyes fall on the item they are searching for. Both men take a seat with the eldest Winchester scratching absently at his arm. Frank raises an eyebrow waiting expectantly for the other to say something. 

“You okay there son?”

“Yeah… I’m good. I wanted to ask…”

Dean stops midsentence and immediately leans over the trashcan by the commander’s desk and upends the contents of his stomach. The room violently starts to spin the closer he seems to get to the said item. Go figure that he’d have a bad reaction to the damn thing. The police chief stands to place a steadying hand on Dean’s shoulder. The Winchester shrugs off the hand gritting his teeth as Michael makes his presence known.

‘So you’ve found something that can expel me. Good luck I wish you.’

Standing abruptly the hunter grabs his head in sudden pain as his nose slowly begins to bleed. 

“Let me see the necklace!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The necklace may I see it?”

Without delay Frank hands over the necklace. Dean’s eyes go pure white and start to glow. The second Reagan elder steps back to stare as Dean drops the necklace and collapses. Upon contact with Dean’s skin the spot begins to burn. Snatching it away Frank is too stunned to speak. He checks for a pulse to find it faint but still there. He kneels back on his knees to be startled by the rapid staccato beat on his office door.

“Sir your son is here to…”

The detective turned secretary pauses as she spies the unconscious hunter on the floor. She steps in closing the door behind her. Baker didn’t have to voice her question it shone in her eyes. Danny knocks again but instead of waiting he pops his head in then his attention is drawn to the unconscious Dean on the floor of his Dad’s office. 

“What the hell happened here?”


	6. Final stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Michael is gone, back to heaven where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artifact: prevents any demon, angel, or spirit from taking a vessel; sends them back to where they came from either heaven, hell, or purgatory. Dispels them from the vessel.

Then it dawns on him, as to why Dean had asked someone to get it for him. Because he knew it would leave him open and vulnerable.

“I got this dad.”

With easy strength the younger Reagan picks Dean straight off of the floor, cradles him to his chest, and fiddles with the door. 

“W-wait…”

“Dean we need to get you to your brother. Seems he’ll have a better idea on how to use that thing. Dad I need to borrow that from you, I’ll return it at the end of the day.”

His father looks at him questioningly but hands it over none the less. Just a small piece brushes against Dean’s skin burning him. The hunter cries out in pain startling the two cops. He hisses at the man holding him but slumps back into his arms. Danny shoves the cursed thing in his pocket to avoid it touching Dean again. Yes people are staring but he could give a rats ass about what they are thinking. Finally making it out to Danny’s Rover he slides the other man into the passenger seat. With a groan Dean sits forward just as Danny is about to shut the door.

“Oh no you don’t you’re not puking in… Man! Did it have to be so close?!”

“Sorry the damn thing is making me nauseous when I’m near it.”

Dean slouches back in the seat his head resting against the cool glass of the window. He purses his lips together as his head starts to throb.

‘This isn’t over yet Dean. The thing isn’t going to work. You’re eventually going to lose your mind to me!’

He grasps his head mouth dropping open to form an ‘O’ face and arches away from the seat. Danny leans away startled as Dean’s eyes go pure white again. The detectives senses go into overdrive at the influx of energy coming from Dean. 

“Dean?”

At that moment the hunter’s phone rings. Please be his brother thinks Danny. Sam is sitting on the other end his nerves a jumbled mess because his brother isn’t back yet. Tapping the table Castiel looks up from the book to stare at Sam.

“No answer?”

“Still no answer. Cas I have a feeling something is wrong.”

“Where do we start?”

“Well the main precinct for one. The commissioner is there and that’s where we narrowed down the artifact to be.”

No sooner do they make it out to the impala does Sam’s phone buzz in his pocket. He looks over to Castiel his face a question mark. Relief floods the youngest Winchester once he spies the caller ID. 

“Dean where the he-“

“Hello?”

“Who is this? Where’s Dean?”

Sam’s voice takes on a hard edge one that the detective couldn’t mistake. Cas looks over the roof of the car at the taller Winchester worry etching into his face.

“Danny Reagan… um the detective who arrested your brother. He’s here with me, safe.”

“Let me talk to my brother.”

“He’s indisposed at the moment. I don’t know what’s going on but his eyes are pure white and he’s holding his head in pain…”

“Listen to me well detective the being that is inhabiting my brother does care for your kind nor does he have any qualms in killing you. So I suggest you leave before this being completely emerges.”

Sam holds the phone away from his ear when a startled shout blares through the tiny speaker. Dean’s voice but not Dean’s voice comes through cursing the detective. Something about a cursed necklace. Apparently the archangel can’t lay a hand to the detective if he’s got the necklace. 

“Where are you? I’m coming to you.”

“Not…far. Haven’t left the lot.  
Dean/Michael crawls over the seat and center council immediately pinning the detective with strong hands about his throat. Trying to dislodge his hands Danny struggles even with the angel removing one in search of the necklace in his pocket. He starts to see the bright floaters as his oxygen is getting low. With a last attempt at calling Sam Michael smacks the phone away continuing his search. 

“Let…go.”

Triumphant Michael looks down at the detective a slow grin spreading across his face. With what remaining strength he has Danny pushes the archangel into the passenger window ultimately cracking it. That should buy some time just enough to get out and away, albeit not far but away. His animal instinct is starting to take over fight or flight, flight being the stronger.   
Scrambling to the corner of the street Danny leans against the building trying to blend into the oncoming foot traffic. Losing sight of the angel Danny glances around rather frantically. 

“Shit… where’d he go…”

No use trying to blend if you’re scared shitless of something. Faint but forceful he hears it, the low whispering in his ears. At least he thinks it’s in his ears just may be in his head.

‘Run little cub. Hide, it’ll do you no good. I’ll find you one way or another.’

In and out. Slow breaths in slow breaths out. Like when you’re shooting. The Reagan gives up trying to blend with the crowd hence the dark, dirty alley he’s hiding in. Well until he spies the ’67 Impala coming down the street. Practically jumping in front of the car Sam swerves to avoid the collision of man and vehicle. Sam get’s out only to have Danny run to him the pressure of staying alive written all over his face. Danny kneels behind the Impala beside Sam still standing outside the driver’s door. Castiel get’s out too making direct eye contact with the older archangel. 

“Sam… How the fuck do you avoid getting killed by these things?!”

“An insane amount of luck and skill…”

Michael is heading towards them murder in his stride. Sam backs away shooing the detective with him in the process. The younger Winchester pulls a silver blade-looking dagger from his shirt, oddly standing steady against the archangel. 

“How foolish an angel blade has no power against an archangel.”  
The younger brunette still tries if only to buy Danny some time to run. Michael shudders in confusion Dean obviously fighting back. At this point people are starting to gather around the car curious as to what’s going on. The detective grabs Sam’s sleeve tugging him back.

“Sam we need to get this off the streets, there’s too many people.”

“Agreed. Cas take the detective and go. I’ll cover your exit.”

“No. I’m staying, besides the artifact is in his pocket. Let me get it you’ll be too slow.”

Sam has no room to argue as Danny grabs the angel blade and goes after the artifact. Barely able to follow them with his eyes Sam starts to see blood drops lead outside the crowd. He lets out roar the angel pissing him off by purposely dodging every one of his moves. Danny pauses a few feet behind the angel weariness seeping into his bones. He’s stopped, chest heaving in an effort to keep the human from taking over. Danny successfully pins the angel to the filthy, craggy wall sinking his hand into the pocket that the necklace is housed. Triumphant Danny moves away quickly getting out of the angel’s range of strike but no sooner does he get away an EMP like burst sweeps the alley. Sprawling Danny slams against the opposite wall, temporarily dazed. Struggling to get back on his feet the Reagan lets out a whimper when Michael lifts him by his coat collar.   
Last ditch effort Danny wraps his arm around the angel to press the artifact directly to Dean’s chest. Screaming something ungodly he tries to push the detective away from himself. In a brief moment Dean breaks through the angel’s hold.

“Now Danny! Don’t stop no matter what!”

Resolute Danny presses it to Dean’s chest with his palm. It oddly not burning his skin but causing Dean’s to smolder under it. Finally his green eyes go that milky-white again and his body fall limp in Danny’s hold. Unsure if the angel was actually expelled Danny presses the artifact to Dean’s chest again. A painful scream rips from Dean’s throat only to be covered by Danny kissing him. With a final thrash Dean falls completely still in the Reagan’s hold, his skin stops smoking, and his eyes go back to their hazel-green. Danny pulls back from their lip-lock to stare at the man in his arms for any reaction.

“Dean? Hey… come on now what am I going to tell your brother? Come on… wake up…”  
“Re-reagan?”

“Dean? Holy fucking shit you scared me nearly to death!”

Dean groans at the fierce hug from the detective but accepts it none the less. Nuzzling his nose behind the Winchester’s ear Danny purposefully marks him.

“Why’d you just do that?”

“So I know when you come back into New York City without telling me.”

The Winchester smiles even though it looked painful to do so but pulls the other man into a fiery kiss that promised everything and nothing. 

“Guess that means I better stay out of trouble the next time I come into town. So no reoccurring incidents from these last couple days?”

Sam comes around the corner just then falling short of the two men on the alley ground holding onto one another like their lives depended on it. He doesn’t say anything just holds his hand out to his brother who takes it gratefully. 

“So he’s gone now right? Michael was sent back to heaven?”

“I don’t feel him anymore so I guess he was.”

“Hey if you ever make it back this way, hit me up.”

Sam attempts to hide his laugh at his brother’s face. It reddens as Danny leans in to kiss him good bye before they both turn to leave. The Reagan shouts back at them about forgetting something.

“Don’t forget this! I have a feeling you’ll need it more than any of us here.”

Tossing it Sam easily plucks it out of the air. There in the palm of his hand lay the necklace of St. Michael, patron saint of Cops.


End file.
